


Broken boy

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Ashton Irwin Has a Daddy Kink, Ashton takes care of Luke, Awkward Luke, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom Calum Hood, Dom Michael, Dom Michael Clifford, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Hurt Luke, Innocent Luke, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Sad Luke, Sad Luke Hemmings, Sexual Violence, Shy Luke, Slut Shaming, Sub Luke, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ashton Irwin, Teacher Ashton Irwin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Ashton Irwin, Top Calum Hood, Top Michael, Top Michael Clifford, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: The innocent angel-like boy named Luke might not be as innocent as everybody thinks.After his abusive boyfriend Michael gets him to a hospital, his parents gets enough of it and they send him away, as far away from Michael as possible.That's how he meets Ashton, his father's friend who now takes care of him.But what do you expect from a horny slut Luke when he has to live with this handsome man under one roof, without being able to date anyone at all?Things might still get way more complicated though...// WARNING //There will be graphic descriptions of violence and sexual activities. A lot of bad words will be used as well and a lot of shameful and humiliating names too.Please if you are not okay with any of these, just don't read it.





	1. Prologue

"Why are you scared?"Asked the blue haired boy as he tightened his grip on Luke's tiny bruised wrists. 

"I-I am not scared."Luke said quietly, although he couldn't even bring himself to look the older one in his eyes. Why the hell was he feeling like that? 

Every single time. Every time Michael would get like this, Luke would just start shaking in fear. But it was the good kind of fear. The one that left you thrilled and excited and somehow pleased with the way too familiar feeling. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Luke? You are shaking. You are literally trembling in fear right in front of me and I haven't even done anything so far. You know what's coming, don't you?"Michael smirked as his face got dangerously close to Luke's innocent one. 

Of course he knew. He wasn't stupid. The routine was always the same.  
Michael would start with the humiliation. Calling Luke fat, ugly, a slut, fag,... Well, most of the things were true. 

Although Luke was beautiful and the only fat you could possibly find on his body was the baby fat on his soft belly and his slightly chubby cheeks, he was a slut. A hella big of a slut. And he was gay too so he couldn't really resist when it came to that. 

Then the physical part would come in.  
First sex.  
Usually Michael would just fuck him to get off and leave him there breathless and sobbing for few minutes, before he came back.  
And that's when the third part took place.  
He would simply beat the shit out of him.  
But who cared?

Michael was pleased and satisfied and Luke was already broken so it didn't matter anymore.  
Honestly he was so freaking attached to Michael that he simply couldn't say no to him.  
Michael didn't force him.

And Michael sure as hell didn't threaten him.  
He simply told him what to do and Luke obeyed without a single word of resistance. 

"Ready?"The boy's voice whispered into the small boy's ear, already making him shiver. He simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, before he softly nodded his head. 

"Yes, Michael."


	2. "I am not leaving"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is in a hospital and listens to his parents talking about sending him away.

"He needs to leave."

"I don't want him to leave. He is still so young..."

"Yes, that's exactly why he needs to leave. He is young, innocent and obviously really dumb too. He needs to get away from that bastard. Don't forget they still haven't found him... And we can't keep an eye on Luke all the time. He needs to go somewhere safe."

"Like where? Where is it safe, Ben? There are bad people all over the world and the best way we can protect him is to keep him safe ourselves."  
"Or we can let someone we trust protect him. Somewhere far away from here."

"..."

"Like who?"

"Ashton."

"Really? I mean, I know he is a sweet man. But can we trust him enough to let Luke stay with him? And why should he even take care of our son, Ben? It's silly."

"He is a really good friend of mine, Liz. I trust him and you know him well too, so you should trust him too. And I might have mention something when I talked to him yesterday..."

"You what?"

"I told him what happened, I just wanted to have at least some back up plan. He said he would love to see Luke after so many years and he wouldn't mind letting Luke stay with him at all. He is a teacher, remember? He knows how to deal with teenagers and he would be around Luke 24/7. Please consider it, Liz. It's probably the best option we have."

"Maybe you are right... Maybe if we just sent him there for a little while, it would be good. Luke will probably like it too."

No he wouldn't. Why the hell would he like living with some stranger far away from his home?   
Far away from Michael...   
He wasn't even angry at him.   
He was fucking crazy... The guy beaten him up hard enough to send him into hospital. Yet Luke still craved for his touch. He needed him so badly.   
But being with him obviously wasn't an option anymore. 

Now he simply had to continue acting like he was asleep and try to hold his tears. 

~~~

Luke finally opened his eyes to look up at his parents. Enough was pretending, he just had to talk to them to get out of there as soon as possible. 

"Luke!"His mother sighed as soon as she noticed her son looking up at her.   
"Sweetheart, we were so scared."She said quietly, quickly reaching her hand out to touch her son's smaller one. 

He didn't say anything so far. He didn't know what to say... It wasn't like he understood why they were so scared. He was fine. Yeah, he might be unconscious for some time and yeah, he was a bit bruised and bleeding and everything hurt him.... But he was fine. 

"I am not going anywhere."He said simply, pulling his hand away from her. He decided not to come up with any bullshit, he wanted to get it straight as soon as possible. He wasn't leaving. There was no way he would leave. 

"Luke. Did you hear our conversation?"His father spoke up for the first time as he raised his eyebrows at the boy. Yeah, of course Luke knew it was inappropriate to listen to people's conversations. But that wasn't important at the moment.

"I am not leaving. Anywhere. I am staying here, at home."Luke said without answering his question, making his father sigh. His mother stayed silent, but it was mainly because she didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted him to stay. But was it safe?

"We will talk about it when we get home, Luke. Now just calm down. You have to relax and get better as soon as possible."Replied his father, while his face stayed mostly emotionless.   
Luke simply turned his back to them, wincing a little as he rested on his bruised hip. But whatever, he was fine. It wasn't like he didn't like pain anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please~ let me know what you think. I mean I will keep writing it either way, but I just want some feedback. Comments or at least kudos will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
